A local drug use survey can stimulate community action in the fight against drugs, and enhance prevention by providing base-line data so drug action groups can tell whether they are reducing drug use. We will develop a new technology that provides a complete and very economical service. We will test, in both minority and non-minority populations, an OPSCAN drug survey that is economical to print and ship. We will produce reports for communities that accurately present drug use data, communicate effectively with non-scientists, and are highly impactful. The survey produces the usual data on drug use rates and classifies youth into drug use types -- a more accurate and useful method for describing youth drug involvement and one unique to our survey. Computer software allows reports to be prepared completely by computer and directly from raw data, including tables, local and national comparisons, and interpretive statements. Computer-produced graphics include newspaper ready glossies, overhead transparencies, and 35mm slides. Computer-produced outlines for presentations and question and answer sets for radio and TV programs are included. A Community Action Manual provides utilization advice. Finally, we will develop and thoroughly test marketing methods to determine how best to sell our service to communities.